Matthew Yang King
Matthew Yang King (born May 6, 1974 in New York City, New York, USA) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney Special Agent Oso (2011) - Additional Voices *Disney The Lion Guard (2019) - Bambun (ep61), Dughi (ep57), Old Civet (ep59) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011) - Nicky Lee/'Tunnel Rat', Clerk (ep14), Cobra Guard (ep26), Cobra Pilot (ep7), Cobra Trooper#3 (ep1), Country Clerk (ep10), Guard#1 (ep16), MP-2 (ep7), Operations Tech (ep24), Pilot (ep19), Technician (ep10), Torch (ep9) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2016-2017) - Computer Voice (ep32), Simacore *Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod. (2016) - Male Executive (ep26) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015) - Dr. Shin *Justice League vs The Fatal Five (2019) - The Persuader *Turok: Son of Stone (2008) - Young Cliff Brave, Young Nashoba 'Movies' *Toy Story 4 (2019) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Back to the Sea (2012) - Dabao 'Shorts' *Love, Death & Robots (2019) - Adult Liang (ep8), Host (ep3), Renshu (ep8), Young Man (ep8) 'Web Shorts' *Marvel Heroes: Chronicles of Doom (2013) - Human Torch (ep1) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Baki (2018) - Mitsunari Tokugawa *Naruto (2008) - Star Ninja #3 (ep183), Sumaru 'Movies - Dubbing' *Batman Ninja (2018) - Eian *Only Yesterday (2016) - Kazuo, Taeko's Father Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2009) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Brotherhood (2019) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Tiger 1, Additional Voices *Age of Empires III: The Asian Dynasties (2007) - Additional Voices *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - Oni *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Konstantin Brayko *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (2011) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: World at War (2008) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts (2008) - Additional Voices *Dead to Rights: Retribution (2010) - Tseng *Death Stranding (2019) - Thomas Southerland *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Driver: San Francisco (2011) - Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Justin Ayo, Male Raiders *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *Injustice 2 (2017) - Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries *Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days (2010) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Human Torch *Medal of Honor: Warfighter (2012) - US SEAL *Mercenaries 2: World in Flames (2008) - China, The Allies *Might & Magic Heroes VI (2011) - Changbo *Mortal Kombat 11 (2019) - Liu Kang *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Perch Perkins *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2013) - Shredder *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Hearthfire (2012) - Cosnach *The Saboteur (2009) - Franz, Kwong, Louis *Transformers (2004) - Unicron *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007) - Pirates *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) - Pirate *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Pirate *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (2002) - Additional Voices *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (2003) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *XCOM: Enemy Unknown (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Judgment (2019) - Kazuya Ayabe *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Enemies *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Maximilian *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (64) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (13) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2019. Category:American Voice Actors